Aliot
by Hoshi no Mori
Summary: A young huntress winds up in Kiel's Puppet Factory. When she is mistaken for an enemy, an unlikely ally saves her life. femlae hunter x Aliot pairing


1This is my -first- attempt in writing a Ragnarok Online Fan-Fiction. Please no biting off the Hoshi's head, as it is not appreciated. Okay? Thanks :3

Chapter 1: A Wrong Turn? Enter the Unlikely Hero!

Summary: A wrong turn leads a not-so-strong huntress into Kiel's Puppet Factory. When she is cornered my aggressive monsters, who will save her? female huntressxAliot pairing.

For those who do not know what I'm talking about.. young Huntress walked up the stairs, her long, black hair swaying with each step. She was wearing the standard Huntress's outfit, but it was just a bit longer. She didn't approve of showing off her body. She had a peach-colored headband keeping the dark, long hair out of her face. Suddenly she heard a not-so-comforting sound.

_Ping. like the closing of glass against stone_

"That doesn't sound good..." she said quietly.

"Oh well, I should head upstairs. No turning back." she stated, in her proud tone. She was a strong huntress, but she is going to learn that not all is what they seem. She ventured deeper and deeper into the dangerous factory, oblivious to the fact what lured inside. She had a quiver full of Holy Arrows, and a Hunter's bow in her left hand.

"I heard this place had a bunch of strong monsters...wonder if they'll be any match for me." she said, once again, very proud. She heard a small noise, and turned around to find an Alice sweeping the floor, humming a soft tune. The huntress lowered her bow.

"It's only an Alice." she sighed. The Alice looked up and became frightened seeing the huntress.

"Don't worry." she said calmly, her dark eyes softening from her previous mood.

"I don't hurt humanoid monsters. You're safe. I'm just looking around. Besides, I only attack what attacks me first." Hearing this, the Alice smiled, and went back to her sweeping. The huntress continued on her way, checking out various rooms and corridors. After about twenty or so minutes of searching, she thought she heard a bow fire an arrow, and a soft thud, followed by the clanging of a broom hitting th floor, finishing with a soft cry.

"Huh?' the huntress looked back, and saw the Alice from earlier laying on the ground. She ran into the room she was in. The poor maid had a fire arrow stuck in her arm.

"Are you okay?!" the huntress asked, helping her up. The trembling maid looked up at her, and shook her head. She pointed with her other arm at a shadowy figure standing, with a bow grasped in his hand.

"What are you doing?!" the figure shouted angrily.

"That's a monster! Kill her!" The huntress growled quietly.

"Never. Never would I lay a hand of harm on a humanoid monster. She never hurt you, so why

did you attack her?!"

"I'm always looking for a kill." the figure said sadistically. The huntress frowned..

"That's disgusting." she said.

"How can you call yourself human?!" she shouted. After the shout, followed a complete silence, and the sounds of scurrying monsters. The cry the Alice had made earlier had called her monster comrades.

"This is getting dangerous! I'm outta here!" the figure panicked, and grasped what looked like a Butterfly Wing in his hand, and crushed, it, teleporting out of the factory. The huntress sighed.

"He's gone now. Do you want me to get this arrow out of you, or would you rather have someone you trust better help?" she asked, gently. The Alice looked at her and nodded. She went to reach to take the arrow out when suddenly, a swipe from metal claws came and struck her shoulder. The girl cried out in pain, and slid away, holding her shoulder.

"What the hell hit me?" she shouted, aiming her bow despite the pain, but she was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh man..." she said quietly. There were monsters alright.

_All humanoid monsters._

The huntress laid her bow down.

"I can't fight..." she said.

"It's...it's not right." Unknown to all, a white-haired male was watching the entire time.

"They wouldn't...she's disarmed herself..." he muttered. Another Alice went to the injured one, and removed the arrow, snapping it and throwing it at the injured huntress.

"But...I didn't do anything..." she tried to defend herself.

"Then why..." the humanoid monster with blood on it's claw asked,

"Do you carry such a weapon to a peaceful place?"

"I have to defend myself against monster attacks." she stated.

"By injuring them first?"

"I didn't hurt anyone!"

"You have her blood on your hand, and a bow in the other!" the humanoid hissed.

"You are lying!"

"I wouldn't hurt a humanoid monster!"

"Save it for the humans!" the monster shouted, bearing it's claws and coming after the huntress.

"I'm really sorry about this!" she apologized, and threw out ankle snares, just to stop the attack.

'I'll back up a bit, and use a butterfly wing out of here. That way, noone will get hurt. But I gotta hurry, I'm getting tired.' she thought to herself. The blood loss in her shoulder was draining her strength slowly, like a leech. She barely got to her feet, then when she went to back up, she fell backwards into a pool of water.

'OH NOT NOW!' she mentally cursed at herself.

'It must be the humanoids source of fresh water...' she thought, trying to swim to the surface, but, with her blood loss and injured shoulder, that wasn't likely.

'This is the worst way to go...drowning. It's my worst nightmare, and it's real...' she scolded herself, and passed out. The male who was watching panicked.

"She's been under for way too long!" he said, jumping down, landing by the water.

"Aliot?" the attacking humanoid asked in surprise.

"What brings you here?"Another said. He frowned.

" I heard Alice's cry, and saw the man who did it. Once that girl came, she defended Alice, and the man fled like the scum he is." He stated seriously, loosening his red tie, and put it on the ground, and took off his vest and discarded it.

"You can't go in there!"

"Why not? She'll die."

"So will you!" the humanoid cried out, but it was too late. He had already gone in after the girl.

He sunk down for a few seconds, but quickly located the girl. He opened his arms and brought the girl in front of him, supporting her head and neck. Hi feet touched the bottom, and he pushed up against the ground and jumped out of the water, landing back where everyone else was.

He gently placed the girl on the ground, who had been unconscious for about two minutes. He slowly tipped her head allowing the water to drain out. He out his hands on her chest and pushed down, causing her to cough up water. But...

_She still wasn't breathing._

By now, Aliot was scared. If he didn't do something, an innocent life would be lost! Her pulse was faint, but it wasn't gone. He brought himself closer to the girl's face, and he placed his mouth on hers. Al the humanoids dropped their jaws at this point. Never had they seen before such compassion for a human.

_Ever._

He gently breathed into the girl, and moved back. She coughed up the rest of the water, and slowly opened her eyes. Aliot put his arms under the girl once again, and brought her up to a supported sitting position.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"What...? Yeah...I guess so..." she said weakly.

"I'm glad to hear it." he said, giving the girl a warm smile.

"Wait...did you..." she began.

"Yes." he answered.

"Thank you. You saved me from my worst nightmare." She said quietly, before passing out from exhaustion. Her head softly landed against his shoulder.

Aliot put his arm under the girl's knees, and stood up, picking her up without any sign of difficulty.

"...Aliot..." the humanoid began.

"It's alright." he said.

"Noone is at fault here." he said, turning to the group.

"Is...is...she dead?" the Alice the huntress defended asked quietly.

"No, she's just asleep. She's really tired." the maid sighed with relief.

"I'm going upstairs to treat her shoulder." he said flatly, walking down a hallway.

"I'm still sorry..."

"It's alright. Nobody died, and we need to be thankful for that. You just wanted to protect your friends." he said, heading up the stairs.

Nyaa...it's over . 4 pages...I hope you guys liked it :3 I now Aliot's a bit OOC for the normal monster, but all will be explained in future chapters A little spoiler:

He is not your average monster:O?!

Lost and Found? Who are you?


End file.
